1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet closures, and, more particularly, to a flipper door assembly for cabinets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of door closures for cabinets and the like are in use today. In instances where space is a problem or for aesthetics, many applications have provided for doors which when open are contained in the cabinet itself. Curtain doors, folding doors, and roll away doors are but a few examples. However, there has been a continuing need for a door which when open is out of the way, occupies a minimum of space, and does not require complex and expensive construction. For example, flipper doors have enjoyed new widespread use in which a cabinet door is pivoted open from the closed position and then slid into the interior of the cabinet. While conceptually satisfactory, those currently commercially available have suffered from several disadvantages. In some cases, the mechanisms employed are so cumbersome that they use up valuable cabinet space. In other instances, where attempts have been made to simplify the mechanism, the flipper door cannot be inserted into the cabinet far enough so that the bottom edge thereof is out of the way. Thus, there is a present need for a flipper door assembly which is simple, reliable, economical and which permits the door to be fully opened, out of the way, and contained within the cabinet while utilizing a minimum of cabinet space.